


Works in Progress

by GeekandProud



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Greek Mythology, Harry Potter - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Vampire Knight
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author regrets nothing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Original Character Death(s), Original Creation based off Vikings history, PWP- Porn with little/no plot, Pack Dynamics, Rewriting Toxic Myths, s8 doesn't exsist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekandProud/pseuds/GeekandProud
Summary: Stop by to see works in progress! All will be posted here once I've managed to get them all transferred over and typed up





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

SO this is just a little piece about what you'll find here. Here there will be previews of my upcoming works. I'm in the process of getting them all transferred over from my old laptop to my new computer; as well as typing up what I've written since then.

Be sure to check back regularly for things to be updated and posted here. I will also be reworking a few other things in some of my other stories that have been 

I hope everyone out there is staying safe in this unprecedented time that we've found ourselves in.


	2. PREVIEW: Daughter of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I've had circling in my head for years ever since watching the HBO series for Game of Thrones.

Now before everyone gets on my case about the changes, let me be frank. I have no issue with Arya Stark. However, she never felt like a well-rounded character to me and there were somethings that she shouldn't have survived ie where she gets stabbed multiple times in the stomach then races through a city. NO! You don't survive that! Anyways rant over. The other original character is a borrow from a former friend of mine. This character is the daughter of Tyrion Lannister and THAT will be explained in the story...maybe >:)

PREVIEW:

_This is a true account to the best of my knowledge on the War of the Five Kings, Winter’s War and the fall of the Mad Queens. As I sit here writing this and place it on the shelves of Olde Town. I can’t help but wonder, are you a historian? A descendant looking for answers or advice from a prior ruler? Hopefully, you can find the answers you seek as I tell you a story of rebellion, love found and lost; friendship, sacrifice, and peace. My name is Lyanna Stark, and this is my story._

_Allow me to explain a little before you jump right in. You see, this journal is from after the death of King Robert Baratheon and the subsequent death of my father, Eddard Stark, Hand of the King; as well as most of his household. The only survivors that I know of were myself and my elder sister, Sansa. I had managed to escape with my best friend, Joanna Lannister. I’m sure that came as a shock to you but yes, we were the best of friends. I’ll get more into that later. We both realized that Cersei would hunt us both down before long if we remained in the city, so we decided to sneak out with a Brother of the Night’s Watch and his gaggle of boys looking to join the watch. Little did we know that one action would change everything in the wars to come._


	3. PREVIEW: Blood Vows (working title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this anime has always bugged me for many reasons. This is considered CANON DIVERGENCE! Save the flames. Also, the title is still undecided at the present.

_The universe is spinning and Fate decides to step in and change two paths to prevent the destruction of her second, chosen children. How will the two changed paths affect the world around them? Can Zero keep those close to him safe? What do Kaname and Kain have to do with any of this? Sides will be chosen and alliances will be tested as war ravages the population._

_Excerpt to come!!_


End file.
